House Bardwyn
' House Bardwyn' is a large Brannish House located inside the Kingdom of Lucerne, and taking their seat within the city of Bronheim from which they rule over the province of Central Bronhelm as well as being the Arch Duke house of the Grand State of Bronheim. House Bardwyn stands as the vassal of House Lovie, and was given stewardship over the Grand State of Bronheim following the events of the Bronheim Rebellion thus making them very powerful in south eastern Lucerne. House Bardwyn was founded inside the Riverlands where they spent generations until the rising conflict in the area made them take their family, and many of their followers and move into the valley of Lucerne, where they would found themselves in the lands at the very south west of Lucerne. In this area they would be found by House Tyrell following the rise of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and in this way they would join behind House Tyell as the Tyrells begin expanding Highgarden and attempting to eke out their own new excistence away from House Scott. House Bardwyn would be a major supporter of Bill Lovie after their lord in Dustin Bardwyn went to the Lucernian academy with Bill Lovie and from this he would support Bill from afar without knowing the actual changes happening to his friend. When the Journey happened Dustin would send significant forces to Lucerne in an attempt to assist his former friend, but discovered from Bill that he didn't want to be saved, and following this he was commanded by Bill to follow his son William as he would have followed Bill. History Early History House Bardwyn was founded inside the Riverlands where they spent generations until the rising conflict in the area made them take their family, and many of their followers and move into the valley of Lucerne, where they would found themselves in the lands at the very south west of Lucerne. In this area they would be found by House Tyrell following the rise of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and in this way they would join behind House Tyell as the Tyrells begin expanding Highgarden and attempting to eke out their own new excistence away from House Scott. House Bardwyn would be a major supporter of Bill Lovie after their lord in Dustin Bardwyn went to the Lucernian academy with Bill Lovie and from this he would support Bill from afar without knowing the actual changes happening to his friend. When the Journey happened Dustin would send significant forces to Lucerne in an attempt to assist his former friend, but discovered from Bill that he didn't want to be saved, and following this he was commanded by Bill to follow his son William as he would have followed Bill. Noteable Members Family Members * † Horas Bardwyn. Killed during the Fall of Tree Hill ** † Loran Bardwyn. killed during the Fall of Tree Hill ***Dustin Bardwyn **** † Lina Bardwyn. Died during childbirth *****Horas Bardwyn II. *****Hobber Bardwyn *****Desmera Bardwyn ******Quintus Pleminus ***Erika Bardwyn (House Grimm Branch) ***Terissa Bardwyn (House Mountain Branch) ***Elliot Bardwyn **** † Janni Bardwyn. Killed during the Bronheim Civil War *****Loran Bardwyn II. ***** † Ewen Bardwyn. Killed during the Bronheim Civil War *****Elliot Bardwyn II. House Grimm Branch *Erika Bardwyn (House Grimm Branch) **Lambart Grimm ***Derin Grimm ***Trent Grimm ***Tyla Grimm ***Veyla Grimm House Mountain Branch *Terissa Bardwyn (House Mountain Branch) **Garth Mountain ***Garth Mountan II. ***Alysane Mountain Other Noteables *(Ser) Leyton of Bronn Vassal Houses Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Branns Category:Brann Houses in Lucerne